The Human Services Research Partnership of the U.S. Virgin Islands will explore issues related to social service needs and public welfare systems in the territory. This cooperative agreement will support a partnership among researchers, local governments and community-based organizations to define and evaluate research questions relevant to low-income people in the U.S. Virgin Islands and to the Head Start and Temporary Assistance for Needy Families programs. This project will examine issues relevant to the social and economic well-being of low-income children and families in the U.S. Virgin Islands to improve understanding of the service needs, policy, and the most promising approaches within ACF programs to improve the quality of life in the region. Projects must address topics of importance to the Office of Head Start and the Office of Financial Assistance within ACF.